Roughing It In The Jungle
Plot The Guppies are on an adventure in the jungle. But things went way off when Hilary got shy over a rhino. Will Hilary ever find the confidence to get over her Shyness Fear. Trivia * Hilary wore pigtails for the whole episode. Cast # Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppy Scouts hiking in the jungles of India. Deema wore a cropped-sleeveless-shirt and a wrap skirt.) * Mermaid Coral: “This is it.“ * Molly: “Thanks for letting us come here.” * Mermaid Coral: “Happy to come along.” * Deema: “I was born to be in the jungle.” * Glimmer: “You were born in the jungle, Deema.” * Chloe: “Does this mean you’re a monkey.” * Deema: “No. But thanks to my wild instincts. They started to become hyphened. I just know it(Monkey noises).” * All: (Laughter). * Hilary: “I know you guys invited me and Kipper. But, I feel kind of shy sometimes.” * Kipper: “I know how you feel, mate.” * Gil: “Why don’t we have fun.” * Oona: “So Hilary can keep her mind off her shyness.” (Scene cuts to Zach, Leah, Glimmer, Chloe, Deema, Goby, Nonny and Molly on the ground. The scene zooms up to Hilary, Gil, Oona and Mermaid Coral on top of a tree that stood on the riverbank another tree was across the riverbank.) * Mermaid Coral: “Okay. The fun starts here on this tree.” * Gil: “Not sure that going across with a vine is a good idea but...Whoo-Hoo.” (Gil swings across to the next tree.) * Oona: “Here I come. Yeah.” (Oona swings over to Gil.) * Mermaid Coral: “C’mon Hilary. You can do it. I just know you'll have a lot of fun.” * Hilary: “You know what Mermaid C. You're right. I can't forget Kipper. She likes it when she's on my head.” (Kipper jumps on Hilary's head. Then Hilary starts walking slowly on the branch.) * Hilary: “Hey. This is so easy.” (Suddenly, the tree branch Hilary was walking on starts to break.) * Hilary: (Gasps). * Kipper: “Then again. Maybe not.” (The branch breaks and Hilary and Kipper fell from the tree. Hilary lands in the watering hole with a big splash.) * Hilary: “Whoa.” * Kipper: (Screaming). * Molly: “Kipper. I got you.” (Molly manages to catch Kipper.) * Kipper: “Thanks, mate.” * Deema: “Nice catch, Molly.” * Hilary: “Way to go, Molly. For catching Kipper.” (Hilary's hair is all wet from falling from the tree before. Even her pigtails are damp.) * Hilary: “Oh Boy. That wasn’t what I had in this adventure.” * Molly: “Glad you’re okay, Hilary.” * Kipper: “And I can't believe Molly has catches me.” * Hilary: “I’m gonna have to continue this later, guys. It's getting dark and I’m supposed to go and collect sticks. But first, I’m gonna go see Gil and Oona. C'mon Kipper.” (Hilary walks off to find Gil and Oona with Kipper following her. Then they found them up in a tree.) * Hilary: “Hey Guys.” * Gil: “Hi Hilary.” * Oona: “What's up.” * Hilary: “Wanna help find sticks together.” * All: “Okay.” * Hilary: “C'mon. Let's go.” (As they collect sticks, they hear a grumbling sound.) * Gil: “What was that.” * Kipper: “Crikey. It‘s sounds like it's getting close.” * Oona: “Do I hear thunder.” * Hilary: “No guys. My tummy is growling. I’m hungry. Let’s carry the sticks to the Guppies.” (As Hilary picks up more sticks, her guide book on animals fall out of her bag. Gil and Oona noticed an animal with a horn in the guide. It was a rhino.) * Gil: “Whoa.” * Oona: “Oh my gosh.” * Gil: “Hey Hilary. Wait up.” * Oona: “You dropped your guide book on animals.” (That night, the campfire was already lit up.) * Molly: "Okay. Campfire's going, and the marshmallows are toasted and ready for the s’mores." * Hilary: "This is so awesome." * Kipper: “These s’mores are kanga-licious.” * Molly: “They sure are.” * Mermaid Coral: “There's more where that came from.” * Molly: “Absolutely. This is lovely, isn't it Deema. Huh. Deema? Guys. Has anyone seen Deema.” * Goby: “I think she had to go and play some more.” * Gil: “That was over an hour ago. Deema! Deema!” * Oona: “Deema, where did you go?” * Hilary: “No girl like her is ever this crazy in the middle of this hour.” * Goby: “We’d better do something. I’m going out there to find her.” * Hilary: “I’m right with you.” * Gil: “So are we.” * Oona: “Let’s go find Deema first thing in the morning.” (The next morning.) * Hilary: “Psst. Goby. Are you awake.” * Goby: “What is it, Hilary.” * Kipper: “We've gotta find Deema, mates. She could be anywhere and I mean anywhere in the jungle.” * Goby: “Let's wake the others up, eat breakfast and get searching.” (Some time later, they started searching for Deema.) * All: “Deema! Deema, where are you? Deema, where did you go?” * Deema: “Look out.” (Deema swings past the Guppies.) * Deema: “Hey Everyone. I've been spending all night up in the treetops where I can have fun with some animals that lived in trees. Like birds, tweet tweet tweet. Frogs, ribbit, ribbit. Monkeys(Monkey noises).And s-s-snakes.” * Genies: “We know.” * Molly: “Just remember not to get lost next time, otherwise we would never found you.” * Deema: “But sometimes I just can't help it. I just love having fun.” (Deema swings to the ground.) * Molly: “Well. It’s morning so we should have time to explore.” * Mermaid Coral: “Let's meet back at camp around suppertime.” * All: “Yeah. Awesome. Whoo-Hoo!” (They all hiked along the grounds.) * Molly: “Deema, Hilary, run! I mean, Kaleidoscope.” * Kipper: “More like E-Scope. Wait for me, mates.” * Deema: “Nobody leaves E-Scope behind.” * Hilary: “Hey Guys. Wait for me.” * Deema: (Tarzan Yell). (Deema raced to her friends and they continued hiking.) * Molly: “I just like it when we go on hikes in the jungles of India. So much to see when you look all around. But you must look ahead first to avoid falling down.” *Zach: “That's right.” *Leah: “Yeah!” *Deema: “Told you I was born to be in the jungle.” *Mermaid Coral: “Uh Guys. Does Hilary actually know where she’s going with or without her glasses.” *Hilary: “Of course, Mermaid C.” *Gil: “Thanks to her keen sense of Rhino directions.” *Hilary: “I can find my way around a lot easier that way.” (Suddenly, she bumped into a tree.) *Hilary: “Ouch. Hey. Who put this tree here.” *All: (Laughing). *Oona: “Well. She can almost find her way around a lot easier.” *Hilary: “Guess you're right.” *Leah: “Yeah. I guess her keen sense of Rhino directions might need a little work and a bit of practice. Don't you think, Deema. Huh, Deema! Uh Guys. Has anyone seen Deema.” *All: “Here we go again.” *Zach: “Now where did she go?” *Deema: (Tarzan Yell). (Deema swings past the Guppy Scouts and landed near Hilary.) *Hilary: “There you are, Deema.” *Deema: “Just having a little fun.” *Molly: “C'mon. Let's tarry no longer we must get hiking. So off we go.” (The Guppy Scouts continued hiking and they stopped near different paths.) *Molly: “I think we should split up.” *All: “Alright. Good idea.” (They went down different paths. Mermaid Coral was out exploring but she started walking slowly.) *Mermaid Coral: “Clearly, I need to rest my legs for a minute.” (Just then, a tiger stood up and started to roar at her.) *Mermaid Coral: (Screaming). (She ran away from the tiger until she lost it and finally got herself lost.) *Mermaid Coral: “Where am I. How am I ever gonna find my way back.” (Meanwhile, Zach and Leah are looking for an animal.) * Zach: “Hey. Check it out. Footprints. They look a lot like ours.” * Leah: “Look. There’s banana peels everywhere.” * Both: “Definitely a monkey.” * Zach: “Wait. Let’s stay calm.” * Leah: “We’ll set up a trail and they’ll follow it right to us.” * Zach: “Good idea, Leah. What the...Uh Oh.” * Leah: “Quicksand.” * Both: “Help!” (Meanwhile, Hilary, Kipper, Gil and Oona are out exploring too.) * Hilary: “Okay. It's a beautiful day and we're all out here hiking. I kinda like hiking.” * Kipper: “Mates! Hit the deck! Deema's coming this way.” * Hilary: (Gasps)“Oh boy.” * Deema: (Tarzan Yell). (Kipper somehow got picked up by Deema and Kipper lands on a big branch.) * Deema: “Whoops. Sorry Kipper.” * Hilary: “Are you alright, up there.” * Kipper: “I'm fine, except I'm kinda stuck on this branch and I can't get down. Can you help me, mate.” * Hilary: “I’m coming up, Kipper.” (She climbs the tree and all the way up the branch where Kipper is.) * Hilary: “Okay Kipper. I’m here. Just don't down, Okay.” * Gil: “Whoa.” * Hilary: (Gasps). * Oona: “Is something wrong, Hilary.” * Hilary: “I think I‘m scared.” (The branch that Hilary and Kipper are on starts to break.) * Kipper: “Crikey! The branch is starting to break.” * Hilary: “Oh no. If the branch breaks, we might fall just like before.” * Gil: “What can we do.” * Deema: “Kipper and Hilary, Here I come.” (Deema swings in and catches Kipper and Hilary just as the branch breaks off completely.) * Hilary: “Deema, thank goodness you came.” * Deema: “I wasn't about to let my very special friend fall and hurt themselves.” (Deema swings to the ground.) * All: (Cheering). * Deema: “C'mon Guys. Let's see what else we can explore.” * Oona: “You coming, Hilary.” * Hilary: “Kipper and I will catch up in a little while.” (Gil, Oona and Deema raced off.) * Hilary: “Okay Kipper. Let's see what else we can explore.” (She accidentally bumped into a tiger and it caused her to ran away with Kipper in tow.) * Hilary: (Screaming). (Hilary trips, rolls with it on the ground and Kipper flies and lands in a tree.) * Hilary: (Gasps)“Kipper! Hang on. I'll get you down.” * Mermaid Coral: (Screams). * Both: “Oof." * Mermaid Coral: “A tiger scared me away and now I‘m lost.” * Hilary: “Kipper's stuck in the tree!” (Meanwhile, Zach and Leah started sinking in quicksand.) * Leah: “What can we do now, Zach.” (Zach looks around and noticed an elephant near the quicksand.) * Zach: “I know. Here Leah. Grab hold of my hand.” * Leah: “What are you gonna do.” * Zach: “You’ll see. Hey little elephant. Come and get these yummy leaves.” (The elephant grabs the stick with its trunk and began pulling Zach and Leah out of the quicksand.) * Leah: “We were lucky that an elephant pulled us out of the quicksand.” * Zach: “It took some bravery and a few leaves to be exact.” * Both: (Laughing). (Meanwhile, Mermaid Coral and Hilary are trying to get Kipper down from the tree.) * Hilary: “Can you reach her.” * Mermaid Coral: “I’m trying. We’ll get her down. Don’t worry.” * Hilary: “I sure hope so.” (At that very moment, the Genies arrived above the treetops.) * Glimmer: “Mermaid Coral! There you are. We found you.” * Chloe: “Next time, please stay with us.” * Mermaid Coral: “I’d better go. Good luck getting Kipper down.” * Hilary: “Okay. Hmm. I really need to get Kipper down and quick. Let's see if I got a ladder to help me reach Kipper.” (While Hilary was looking for the ladder, an elephant saw Kipper in the trees and they all went away with Kipper along for the ride.) * Hilary: “Kipper! Kipper, where are you.” * Kipper: “Over here, mate. The elephants found me and got me down and now they're heading to the lagoon to keep cool.” * Hilary: “I’ll meet ya there, Kipper.” (Hilary follows Kipper. Meanwhile, Molly, Goby and Nonny are hiking in the trail.) * Molly: “This is fun.” * Nonny: “I just love hikes.” * Goby: “Especially when they make you feel great and a little tired.” * Molly: “Good thing we stayed hydrated.” * All: “Yeah. Of course.” (Hilary started looking for Kipper.) * Hilary: “Kipper! Where’d you go.” (She sees something on a tree branch.) * Hilary: “Her knapsack. She must be close. But where.” (She hears splashing and more elephants.) * Hilary: “Hey. It’s Kipper. It looks as though she is having a lot of fun. I’m coming, Kipper.” (Suddenly, she slipped and started to slide down.) * Hilary: “Whoa!” * Kipper: “Mate?!” * Hilary: “Whoa! Splashdown!” (Hilary lands in the water with a big splash.) * Kipper: “Mate! Are you alright.” * Hilary: “I’m fine, Kipper. Just got soaked.” * Kipper: “I’ve been having fun with the elephants.” * Hilary: “They seem to like you and me a lot. Am I right?” * Kipper: “Exactly.” * Hilary: “Speaking of fun, I think I need to go and dry off on this rock.” * Kipper: “Uh mate!” * Hilary: “Not now Kipper.” * Kipper: “Um mate!” * Hilary: “I said not now Kipper. I’m trying to dry off.” * Kipper: “But, mate! I don’t think that’s a rock you’re sitting on. Look! I think this creature might’ve had a horn.” * Hilary: “A horn! Hey. Who left a horn on this rock right where I was sitting. What’s going on here.” (Suddenly, the “rock” began to move. An animal with a horn started to rise out of the water with Hilary still on his back.) * Hilary: (Gasps). * Kipper: “Crikey!” * Hilary: “Whoa! I think it looks like a Rhino! That's totally awesome.” * Kipper: “It’s totally a miracle.” (Suddenly, the rhino shakes his paw within pain.) * Hilary: “Aww. What’s wrong, little Rhino. Is something wrong with your paw. Kipper, can you check out his paw for me. Because, well. Ya know.” * Kipper: “You got it. Okay, little Rhino. I’m just gonna examine your paw for ya. So hold still, this won't take long at all. Trust me.” (Hilary jumps off as Kipper examines the paw until she finds a thorn.) * Kipper: “Good news! I found out what’s wrong. There’s a thorn stuck in its paw. I think I‘ll be able to get it off on my own. Don’t worry, little Rhino. This won’t hurt a bit. Just keep still and this won’t take long at all. Trust me.” (Kipper manages to get the thorn off.) * Kipper: “There. Good as new.” * Hilary: “Well done, Kipper.” * Kipper: “Why, thank you, mate.” * Hilary: “I think I'll call you. Uh. I know. Ricky.” * Kipper: “By golly. I think he likes it.” (Hilary raced to a tree and climbs up and perches on a branch near Ricky.) * Hilary: “Hey Ricky. Kipper and I are out on a hike with my friends the Guppy Scouts and I was hoping you can help me find my way.” * Kipper: “I think he would love to help.” * Hilary: “Yeah. That’s so great, Ricky.” * Kipper: “Hey Ricky. How about we all travel through the jungle together with Hilary on your back.” * Hilary: “By golly. I’d say he would love it.” (Hilary climbs down the tree and perches onto Ricky.) * Hilary: “It’s time I hang on tight.” * Kipper: “Mate! Wait up!” (Kipper hops to follow Ricky. Meanwhile, Zach and Leah are still searching for animals.) * Zach: “Let's see. Where are we gonna find an animal.” * Leah: “Hey. Look. There it is. A monkey.” * Zach: “I’m gonna sneak in closer so I can get a really great picture.” (But as Zach started running, he steps on a stick with frightens the monkey away.) * Zach: “Aww, man. I missed.” * Leah: “C’mon. Follow that monkey.” (Meanwhile, Gil, Oona and Deema are having fun swinging on the vines.) * Gil: “Whoo-Hoo! Isn't this amazing.” * Oona: “Whee. It is fun, Gil.” * Deema: “It’s a lot more fun than a barrel of monkeys.” (The monkeys joined the swinging fun.) * Deema: “What did I tell you. It really is a lot more fun than a barrel of monkeys.” * Gil: “I knew it.” * Oona: “I just love having fun.” * Deema: “Even when you really enjoy everything in India, if anyone was really a monkey.” (Deema lets go of the vine and fell from the tree and lands in a bush. The monkeys did the same.) * Gil: “Deema.” * Oona: “You alright.” * Deema: “I'm fine. I meant to do that.” * All: (Laughing). (Meanwhile, Molly, Nonny and Goby hiked together.) * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Category:Deema Tarzan yelling episodes Category:Deema monkey impression Episodes